


One sentence fics (Cabin Pressure)

by likeamigraine (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure one sentence fic challenge, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one sentence fics written for the #youdontsay <a href="http://eatintoothpaste.livejournal.com/27943.html">Cabin Pressure one sentence fic challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sentence fics (Cabin Pressure)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by **sallycandance**.

**Douglas Richardson/Martin Crieff | G | 216 words**

When a photograph slips from Martin's wallet and falls to the ground, the young Captain blushes violently and tries to stomp his foot on it in order to stop Douglas from seeing it. But he's not fast enough.  
  
The First Officer picks it up and looks at the picture with an unreadable expression on his face - _he's about to laugh, he's about to laugh_ , thinks Martin, more flushed than ever - but then he gives it back to his colleague. "Be careful with that," he says, and then he bids an astonished Martin goodnight.  
  
On his way back home from the airfield - in his own car, because in these days Carolyn is in a 'no-frills' frenzy - Douglas goes back with his mind to Martin's picture. In the photograph there's a skinny, red-headed child with a faux airline Captain uniform on and a big smile on his face. He's on a swing, with his arms wide open, like he's pretending to fly. He seems free, confident, without a care in the world. He seems _happy_. Everything that Martin is not.  
  
And, instead of feeling annoyed by his Captain's current behaviour, Douglas feels a lump in his throat. But he tries to shrug it off like a repressed laugh (for Martin's stupidity) that doesn't want to come out.

 

**Arthur | G | 62 words**

"You're the Captain, Skip. You're the the First Officer, Douglas. Mom is the supreme Alpha Boss, and what about me? Can I be the First Pirate Steward of this aircraft?" asked Arthur, entering the flight-deck and beaming with joy, wearing a big - paramount! - pirate hat, a black patch over his left eye and a stuffed parrot on his right shoulder.

 

**Hercules, Arthur, Carolyn | G | 116 words**

Hercules wakes up around 3 a.m., hungry; he climbs out of bed slowly and carefully, trying not to wake up Carolyn in the process: he's pretty sure that otherwise she'd cut his head off, or strangle him with her bare hands. He succeeds and, after taking a satisfactory, long leak, he goes straight to the kitchen fridge. He finds some rice and, thanking anyone who made it, he eats it almost without tasting it.

He will regret it in the morning, arms tight around his middle, Arthur asking him every five minutes if he liked his surprising rice - Wasn't it brilliant? Wasn't it brilliant? Wasn't it brilliant? - and Carolyn snickering whilst making him some tea.

 

**Hercules/Carolyn | G | 90 words**

The first time Carolyn hugs him, Hercules is startled, since there's no reason for her to do so: she's not about to kiss him, she's not about to push him against the nearest wall ordering him to stop his boring babbling. She's just hugging him, out of the blue.  
  
"Do you like my new wool jumper, Hercules? I heard that the sheep used for this particular brand are very aggressive..." Herc stiffens in the embrace, but smiles nonetheless. He's frightened but also relieved by the fact that Carolyn hasn't gone mad.

 

**Hercules/Carolyn | G | 46 words**

Their first Christmas together Carolyn gives him a warm and fuzzy handmade - not by her - jumper: it has a big, smiling, knitted sheep on its front, and Hercules is sure that it will come to life during the night, strangling him with its sleeves.

 

**Carolyn, Martin, Douglas | G | 51 words**

"You know, Martin, when you don't stutter, or talk too fast, or forget what you were saying, you have, well, a not so unpleasant voice," says Carolyn through the interphone, commenting his last cabin address. Douglas immediately asks him if he wants to bet on who has really the best voice.


End file.
